Magi, dungeon capturers
by Phennex
Summary: this is my first story ever published, ( also just my first story made ever :'p) sorry if there are mistakes in grammer or any other kind of mistakes, please inform me so that I can edit it, hope you enjoy my magi prologue part one, part two will be uplouded pretty soon i hope,
1. Chapter 1

**_this story contains characters from the origional series, but also origional character, which are made by my friend MikoSheena and I, hope you like the stories_**

**_prologue: memories of_**

**_the past_**

**_today was a really weird day for Amirah, who is traveling with her parents, but this morning they found 2 strangers and their child, who wanted to ride _**

**_with them until they got to their destination. Normally her dad would've said no and would drive away in his cart._**

**_but this time the travelers where allowed to travel with them. _**

**_Though what made Amirah curious was the child that the two travelers took with them. This young child seemed to be pretty young._**

**_ Maybe 3, maybe 4 years old, she couldn't quite say how old the little one was._**

**_ One thing is for certain, the little one was a girl, with purle hair, which where tight up as two short tails, and purple eyes, and that her name was Shulluw._**

**_ Amirah herself had beatifull brown honey like hair, with blue eyes, she was 2 or 3 heads taller than Shulluw and at least 8 or 9 years older, but even with an big age difference like that, Amirah quickly took a liking to Shulluw and vice versa, for Shulluw, Amirah was like a big sis, who she could play with after training._**

**_ Amirah also told Shulluw a bedtime story every night, before they went to sleep, if she didn't Shulluw wouldn't sleep, or when Amirah didn't feel like telling a story, Shulluw kept asking until Amirah admitted defeat and told her a story anyhow._**

**_It had been moths ever since they traveled togehter and Amirah and Shulluw became unseperable for each other, they would eat sleep and bath together, even when Shulluw had to train with her parents Amirah decided to help Shulluw with her training. _**

**_Now that they where on their way to a small village in the east, and there wasn't really anything to do, so Amirah got bored, ans decided to play with_**

**_little Shulluw. 'shulluw, wanna play a game', Amirah asked. Shulluw nodded and ran towards Amirah._**

**_Amirah wanted to warn not to run, but was too late, Shulluw fell on the bodem of the carrage and softly cried "I-I'm not crying, okay, shu is a big girl now and shu cannot cry anymore" she sniffed and sobbed, and Amirah giggled, because Shulluw acted though for her age " it's alright to cry when you're in pain Shu" Amirah said hugging Shulluw, trying to make her smile again, Amirah made sily faces, and as if a storm had ended and the sun came out of the sea of clouds, Shulluw giggled softly and forgot she was in pain._**

**_Amirah patted Shulluw, "see, all over, but you have a bruise, lets treat that before it get's worse okay" she said while patting Shulluw, stood up and asked her Mom if she would like to take care of Shulluw's bruis._**

**_" poor Shulluw" Amirah's Mom said "let's get this fixed up shall we" she smiled and took care of the bruise. In the mean time Shulluws parents talked to Amirah's Father, Amirah thought that they where talking about serious stuff, because her Dad didn't look like he as enjoying what he heard, as if he was in pain in fact. So she walked towards her Dad and asked: "What wrong Dad? You look worried, are you now feeling well, should we stop for a moment?" Amirah had a woried look on her face, and her Dad smles at her " No hon, everything is fine"he said, " Dad just heard some news from his old hometown, that's all"he smiled and gestured he didn't want to talk about it. "why don't you go and take a nap with Shulluw"Shulluw's Mom asked "she seems to be pretty be pretty tired from the long trip we're having this time" Shulluw's Mom smiled and went inside de carrage to prepare Shulluw's bed._**

**_ Amirah followed her and said she would do it and that Shulluw's Mom could relax and sit with the other adults._**

**_"are you sure? I mean it's actually my jobas mother to do thisand.."but further she couldn't say since Amirah waved her away. "i will take care of Shulluw"she said and smiled._**

**_Amirah made sure Shulluw took a nap and got tired herself, looking at Shulluw she decided to lie down next to her and fell asleep in a instant_**

**_After a while the carrage stopped and Amirah woke up, Shulluw was still sleeping next to her, but she couldn't find her parents anywhere, nor Shulluw's parents where to be found anywhere. "where could they be?"Amirah asked herself, she stood up hoping not to wake up Shulluw, and started to look for their parents, though she couldn't go to far since Shulluw was stil sleeping inside the carrage, wit hno one arround she couldn't possibly let the little Shulluw alone too long. _**

**_After some minutes Amirah still couldn't find their parents , she saw some suspicous people near the place where their carrage was placed. _**

**_As she got worried, she went back to the carrage and she wanted to wake up Shulluw, but fors ome reason Shulluw wasn't there. _**

**_ Amirah was certain that Shulluw was lying down around here, since her blanky was here too, she looked under the blanket, maybe she just moved in her sleep, but it wasn't Shulluw who was underneath it, it was a sack of food. _**

**_Oh, but where could Shulluw be, stressed she looked the carrage from top to boddom, but no Shulluw to be found, she looked everywhere for her, but couldn't find a single clue of where she could be._**

**_When Amirah suddenly remembered that there where suspicous people near the carrage, did they maybe took her with them, did they take her so she could be his slave, or sold to be a slave. Or just thought she was a lost child, could she've been murdered somewhere._**

**_Amirah blamed Shulluw's dissapearence on no one but herself. How could she be so stupid to let Shulluw out of her sight, knowing danger wasstill close, Amirah didn't want to believe that Shulluw was kipnapped, she must have been hiding somewhere she hasn't checked yet right? A place Shulluw could hide everywhere with her length._**

**_ Maybe it wasn't as bad as she though, but as soon as Amirah wanted to think of the worst things that could happen to a young child like Shulluw, she shook her head and wanted to turn around, when suddenly Shulluw stood behind her and Amirah screamed, because Shulluw supriced her, hugged the little girl and felt relieved, "where have you been, i've looked everywhere for you" Amirah said with a little anger in her voice._**

**_Shulluw, who just woke up, rubbing her eyes slowly and looked up to Amirah, " Ami… where are mommy and daddy? And uncle and aunty?" Shulluw asked while yawning. _**

**_Amirah was still shocked that the bandits didn't find Shulluw, "every one is fine, where did you hide shu? I was really worried about you! " Amirah tapped her feet, and shulluw explained that when they took a nap that she never woke up and slept there the whole time._**

**_ Amirah couldn't believe what she was hearing, on the other hand Shulluw is an assassing in training, but still, it wasn't like Shulluw camuflouged or anything, she was in plain sight, either way, Amirah was happy that Shulluw was safe. "let's go to Mommy and and Daddy, okay Shu?" Amirah said, not letting her little companion see that she really worried about their parents, because if she did, Shulluw might get scared and right now she was still calm. _**

**_ Which was good since Amirah didn't know if there where stil bandits around. Better be safe and sound, Amirah thought._**

**_Shulluw heard some sounds nearby and warned Amirah about it, Amirah listend to where the sounds may have come from, when the she heard footsteps, they came closer and closer. Amirah and Shulluw looked at each other, as Shulluw got a little scared, Amirah thought and though some more, and finally saw where she and Shulluw both could hide, "shu, this way, hurry!" Amirah said while dragging Shulluw around, hiding inside a fallen tree, which was lying down between two other trees._**

Just in time, because a small group of bandits came out of the bushes, " i knew we should've looked for those little brats a lot sooner, now they're gone!" one of the bandits said while looking around.

**_ Amirah thought that the bandits looked like some old geezers that drank too much and now wanted some more money, but Amirah knew that even if the bandits had their money, they wouldn't mind having two little girls being placed in slavery, since they where still young they could be selled for a pretty good price. _**

**_Shulluw pulled on Amirah's sleeve "Ami, why are these people going through our stuff? Do we have something that they want?" she whispered, since she was to young to know that they where bandits.  
Amirah shrugged, "they're bandits after all, they steal everything that can be stolen" Shulluw nodded and hugged Amirah "they do look scary, i wish Mommy and Daddy where here" as soon as Shulluw mention Mommy and Daddy tears started to roll out of her eyes, Amirah gave Shulluw a big hug and said " everything is going to be alright, they won't get away with it, and Mommy and Daddy will be here soon, but we have to stay quiet and out of sight, if we want to see them again okay?" Whiping away Shulluws tears as Shulluw nodded " I inderstand" she said and stayed quiet and in Amirah's arms until the bandits where no longer here._**

**_a couple of months earlier._**

close to the partavian harbor they took a break to eat there lunch and streatch their legs, Shulluw and her dad where training, as her mom watched in happyness, shulluw and her dad trained everyday, since her dad was an ex-assassin he thought it would be for the best if Shulluw herself learned to assassinate herself, for just in case she had to protect herseld or Amirah in this case from any enemy they'd face in the future, he and Shulluw where training for months now.

**_Almost a year had past ever since she started to train with her parents, and normally the training would've been tough for such a Young child, but Shulluw never had a thought of giving up, knowing she could become as strong as her dad one day, but also as fast as her mom, too bad her mom couldn't teach her anything for the moment. _**

**_ A couple of weeks ago they got attacked again and Amirah and Shulluw had to take care for their parents as they got hurt, but also had to take care of the other chores their parent normally would do, Shulluw's dad was the First to recover and trained a couple of hours with Shulluw everyday. Even Amirah trained with them from time to time, only then it wouldn't be assassin training, but either hand to hand or swordsman play._**

**_ Amirah loved to train with them, since Shulluw was the perfect training partner for her, though Amirah didn't feel like training today, since they did a lot of chores today._**

**_Amirah looked up into the sky, with no clouds in the air, it seemed likei t wouldn't rain for a while. _**

**_But after a really Sunny afternoon, it suddenly started to rain real hard, everyone helped to bring everything into the carrage, and everyone and almost everything was soaked wet._**

**_ Shulluw laughed because everyones hair looked silly after the sudden rain._**

**_All of them held each other warm with blankets and tea, Amirah looked into the horizon, hoping live would forever be this way._**

**_-  
~this is the end of prologue part one, part two will be uplouded soon :'3 hope you enjoyed this story_**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Part 2 of prologue_

_After the bandits had left the carrage and took everything that looked like it had some value. "okay, i think we're safe to come out now shu, come here" Amirah said while getting out of their hiding place and looked arround, where could there parents be, her Dad would've never let this happen, if he knew bandits where arround, they would've beaten the... something out of them.  
shulluw came out of the hiding place too and looked arround, "heey Ami, can i have an hug, i'm getting sc-scared" shulluw sniffed and sobbed, and almost started to cry, Amirah pick Shulluw up and started walking.  
"it's okay Shu, don't worry, we will find our parents, i'm sure of it, so you don't have to be scared okay" Amirah said, while smiling. _

_But actually, even Amirah hoped to find their parents soon, so while she held Shulluw in her arms, she started to look for their parents,_

_But no matter where she looked or searched, they where nowhere to be found._

_Shulluw started to get hungry and was really tired because for both of them it had been an really long day, ' Shulluw must be tired by now, she still young and needs to rest, but where can we sleep without being found out by bandits ' Amirah thought, Suddenly there was an movement, for a moment Amirah thought that the bandits had returned and that they where found out, she turned arround, and there was just a boy, a little older than Amirah herself or so it seemed, standing there confused to see two girls all alone._

_"what are you two doing here?" the boy asked, looking at the both of them._

_Amirah didn't know if she could trust the boy, who was now if front of her, so she wisely backed away and said not even one single word. "my name is Saladdin, what are your names?" he asked the two girls, Amirah held Shulluw in one of her arms and with the other she tried to get her dagger. "you don't have to use violence you know" Saladdin said, showing both of his hand, "see i don't have weapons either, no need to be defensive" Saladdin said._

_Amirah looked a little annoyed, "not defensive!?, there are bandits around here, who says you're no one of them, who would like two girls like us " she warned Saladdin not to come closer, but saladdin soon focussed his arttention towards the small Shulluw, "hello there little one"he said with a smile " would you like to see a magic trick?"._

_Shulluw looked from Amirah to the boy who claims to be called Saladdin, and nodded, "yes~ I would like to"Shulluw said with an smile._

_Shulluw jumped out of Amirah's arms and ran towards Saladdin.  
Amirah wanted to stop Shulluw , but she was already standing next to Saladdin, "Shu, come back here!"._

_Shulluw turned around, "But Ami, i wanna see some magic trick" she said while pouting. _

_So she ran towards Saladdin, and as he picked her up he used one of his water magic spells to show Shulluw a trick, he made water figures in all kinds of shapes and sizes and, one was an elephant and the other was some kind of weird fish, Shulluw had to laugh,"it looks weird"she said giggling, Saladdin pouted jokingly,"you don't like my big fish, Shulluw shook her head and looked at it. "it's weird, and cute, it's as if I can see all these animals up close", after 3 or 4 more tricks Shulluw started to yawn, watching the magic show took more of her energy than she thought it would, Saladdin gave Shulluw back to Amirah as she stood next to him now._

_"Ami, Ami! Did you see the magic trick? They look so real!" Shulluw was so excited that before Amirah could answer she fell asleep. 'at least Shulluw was distracted for a moment, but right now it's best that we can find a place to stay until we find our parents' Amirah thought and looked at Saladdin, is he really trust worthy, so yes would it be possible to stay with him until they were reunited with their parents, or at least out if this forest, away from the horde of bandits somewhere nearby. In the mean time Amirah was thinking about what to do saladdin was waiting, waiting for her to make a decision. Amirah looked at Shulluw, ' For Shulluw to trust someone so easily, must mean something, right? Can we, can I trust this person?' Amirah thought it over for quite some._

_And finally Amirah made an decision, until they knew more about their parents where abouts, they should stay with Saladdin, "Can we really stay with you for a while?" Amirah whispered, not knowing if she spoke loud enough for Saladdin to hear, but Saladdin nodded, stood up and signed her to follow him. "Let's go than" he said and Amirah followed him into the mountains, quietly with Shulluw still in her arms._

_Later that evening they arrived at Saladdin's humble little house deep inside the mountains, on their way Saladdin already informed Amirah that it was just an empty house he used for the time being, since it was empty from the inside he and his companion thought they could use it as shelter._

_Amirah was kind of curious who this companion was, since he wouldn't tell her more about that person, was his companion a girl, or a boy? Was he or she Young or old? _

_While Amirah was thinking about this, Shulluw took this change to climb on everything, or to pick up small but dangerous animals. But as soon as Amirah started to glare at her even I fit was just for a couple of seconds, Shulluw would say it was unfair or that her Daddy would be proud if she brought some of these with her. But Amirah didn't allow it her to take anything, since she didn't want Shulluw to get hurt._

_Shulluw on the other hand still didn't listen and climbed up a smaller hill, there she found some gorgeous flowers, they didn't look like they could poison or hurt someone, so she took them to surprise Amirah.  
She climbed downstairs again where Saladdin and Amirah where waiting. Amirah tapped with her feet, Shulluw knew that wasn't a good sign, "I found something for you" she said, holding out the flowers for Amirah.  
when she saw these floweres, Amirah didn't know what to say anymore, so she huggd Shulluw "thankyou Shu"she said, " but no more running off, got it" she said strictly, Shulluw pouted her cheeks, but Amirah didn't fall for that trick, "okay" Shulluw had to give in and said: "than would you carry me?" Amirah couldn't hold in her laughter, "okay, okay" she says, and carried Shulluw on her back. "sorry for the wait Saladdin, I think she kinda was tired to begin with, but didn't want to give in"._

after Finally arriving at Saladdin's house, they let Shulluw sleep in one of the beds and Amirah and Saladdin where drinking some tea in the living room. They talked about how Amirah, Shulluw and their parent got here and what happend when they fell asleep.

_Saladdin couldn't believe his ears, maybe he could help the two girls find back their parents, " that is indeed a difficult situation you two are in, sadly I haven't seen anyone besides you two" he said and took a sip of his tea. Thinking about all the possibilities on how to find their parents._

_"why don't you go to sleep, you can travel with and empty stomach and a sleepless night, right?" Saladdin suggested and pointed towards the bedroom Shulluw was sleeping right now. Amirah went in on his suggestion and went towards the bedroom, "say Saladdin, you're not so bad as I thought you were" She said smiling before going to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a really big day for all of them._

_~~ this was prologue part 2, hope you still like my story so far ~~_


End file.
